


Not My Day

by CupcakesNTacos



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakesNTacos/pseuds/CupcakesNTacos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just not this college professor's day. (The people in this are not given names)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not My Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that I wrote up one day when I was sick. I got the idea while watching a space documentary so don't expect it to be anything good.  
> Question: Have you ever had that feeling that the day just wasn't going to go your way?

I looked upward towards the night sky. Before my eyes, I watched as millions of stars swirled around slowly, all revolving around a larger star that blazed a brilliant white. Slowly, I zoom in on the star and saw something amazing; the surface of the star bubbled like boiling water. Bubbles the size of Jupiter expanded and popped creating a large spray of blinding silver reaching out into space only to be pulled back by the stars immense gravitational pull. As I zoomed back out I noticed a couple of darker objects floating amidst the stars. I quickly realized that they were planets. One of them was quite small, dotted with craters, and the color of ash, it was roughly the size of Pluto. Then there were three other planets ranging from about the size of Kepler-17b up to Kepler-12b. The third largest was blue with wispy white cloud like objects swirling around, which, were most likely storms. The second largest planet was a fiery red-orange probably bursting with volcanic energy like Venus. Then there was the largest one, whose size put the other two to shame, sparkled like it were made of millions of diamonds. I grin and pulled out my clipboard and began to scribble my findings on my note sheet. Feeling giddy, I skipped out of the new 3D observatory and down the hall. Upon reaching my office, I sat at my computer ready to transfer my notes to a computer document. Then, I reached for my cup of coffee and discovered something horrifying. It. Was. Empty! Oh no. One could not work without coffee, it’s like a car without gas, it just wouldn’t work! I lept out of my chair as if I had sat on a tack and flew out of my office and down to the workroom to refill my cup.  
“Back again, are you Professor?” One of my colleagues asked taking a sip of his own coffee.   
“Of course!” I reply “I cannot work without my delicious beverage.” My colleague laughs.  
“Why not? Don’t you have enough energy as it is?” I shook my head adamantly and turned away from the man who just chuckled and went back to his newspaper. I mentally scoffed at the way I had acted and cursed the slowness of the coffee machine. I glance nervously at the clock. 1:30. I quickly review that day's schedule, making sure I wasn’t going to be in any meetings any time soon. Thankfully I had only one meeting that ended over two hours ago. The Keurig made a click sound notifying me that my delicious beverage was done and I soon found myself seated in front of my computer. Now, what was it that I was going to do… Oh yes, my report!  
Two and a half hours, 10 pages, and two cups of coffee later, I had finally finished my repor-. Pop. The power shut off suddenly. I gaze in horror at my blank computer screen, realizing I hadn’t saved it yet. Why me?


End file.
